


kiss me when i'm awake, too

by rooftopkisses



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Affection Starved Neil Josten, Bisexual Matt Boyd, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Google - Freeform, Inspired by a Reddit Post, Multi, Oblivious Neil Josten, Post canon, Texting, mandreil beginnings only matt&andrew dont interact, no beta i wrote this in like 2 hours, soft, tagged as both matt/neil and matt&neil cause you can read this either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooftopkisses/pseuds/rooftopkisses
Summary: Neil often falls asleep in Matt's dorm room. Matt pulls blankets over Neil and gives him forehead kisses. Matt doesn't know that Neil's still awake when he does this.Neil asks Andrew what he should do.*Yes, this is based off of that reddit post that was circulating tumblr*
Relationships: Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Matt Boyd/Neil Josten, Matt Boyd/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 212





	kiss me when i'm awake, too

**Author's Note:**

> me after reading aftg: eww i dont ship matt and neil they have a sibling relationship!  
> me now: MANDREIL.
> 
> also, that reddit post was just so CUTE and SCREAMED matt boyd. thus this fic was born.  
> (https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/fr7sct/my_21m_flatmate_20m_keeps_giving_me_lil_kisses/)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at neiljostenisahimbo :)  
> pleaaase leave a comment if you enjoyed this fic :)
> 
> sorry if it has too many commas or a lot of errors this went straight from my brain to ao3.

In Neil’s first year at Palmetto State University, whenever the Foxes tried to hug him, or pat him on the back, he always flinched away. He knew, logically, that they weren’t trying to hurt him, but with the way Neil grew up it was a hard habit to break. 

After Baltimore, when the Foxes really, truly, became his family, he consciously made an effort to allow the little touches Nicky or Dan or Allison always tried to give him, both on and off the court. 

That’s when the trouble started.

A “Good job!” accompanied by a high-five from Dan made him want to work even harder. When Allison pinched his cheeks and called him “cute” after a haircut or a makeover, he couldn’t help but smile and blush in return. He didn’t just tolerate hugs from Nicky and Matt, he enjoyed and _looked forward_ to them. 

Him and Andrew weren’t a PDA kind of couple, and Neil would never push Andrew’s boundaries and make him uncomfortable, but the movie night when they held hands underneath the blanket they were sharing, Neil positively _melted._

After Google helped him find a word for his lack-of-swinging-but-is-in-love-with-Andrew sexuality, he thought maybe it could help him find a word for this problem too. 

He put in a google search to find out why these small acts of affection felt so all-encompassing, and why he could never get enough; always craving more. As it turns out, he was “touch starved”. Not surprising, Neil supposed, considering the way he was raised.

***

When Neil’s sophomore year started, he felt overwhelmed very quickly. He had “too much on his plate” according to Google. 

The problem was, Neil didn’t know how to fix it because they were all things he _wanted_ to be doing. His morning runs gave him a chance to get out of his head and not feel like he was stuck in one place for too long, and he would never _dare_ complain about his morning or afternoon exy practices. In between the two he had classes, but those were mandatory—and honestly, now that he had switched his major to math, he didn’t hate his schoolwork either. His night practices with Kevin gave him a chance to really hone in on his skills and work one-on-one with _The_ greatest collegiate exy player. And afterwards, he’d head to the rooftop with Andrew for a couple of cigarettes and some much needed alone time.

It made for a busy schedule, but there was nothing he could really do about it.

His only free time was in between afternoon and night practice. This, however, was the rest of the monsters free time too. Five people in the dorm at the same time was one Minyard too many. Sometimes Neil and Andrew would escape to the roof, but other times Andrew would go off to spar with Renee, leaving Neil to deal with his family’s constant bickering on his own.

Neil’s only solution to how tired and spread thin he was was to take a nap, but he couldn’t _do_ that with Nicky, Aaron, and Kevin arguing about playing video games or watching an exy match.

He lay in his bunk, exhausted but unable to sleep, and texted Matt.

**Neil:** what’s up?

**Matt:** just chilling with Dan! We’re watching Lady Bird :)

**Neil:** can i come over?

**Matt:** you’re always welcome my dude.

Aaron and Nicky were shouting at the tv screen, too busy playing Minecraft to notice him leaving. 

Matt’s dorm was unlocked, and Neil found the couple curled up on Matt’s bed, laptop in front of them.

“Why aren’t you watching on the TV?” Neil asked.

Dan screamed. “Neil! Holy shit, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Did Matt not tell you I was coming over?”

Dan looked at Matt, raising one eyebrow in silent questioning.

“Sorry,” Matt said, kissing her forehead. “To answer your question, Neil, it’s fucking cold and the bed is _much_ more cozier than the couch.”

“Okay, well, in that case do you mind if I use it to take a nap? My dorm’s too loud.”

“Yeah sure, go right ahead. We’ll be in here if you need us,” Matt smiled. 

“Thanks. Sorry to interrupt.”

“That’s okay,” Dan said, “Maybe just knock next time so you don’t give me a heart attack,” she chuckled.

***

Matt was right, their dorm room _was_ freezing. But the absence of noise and Neil’s sheer exhaustion had him falling asleep in minutes. 

When he woke a couple hours later, there was a hand knitted blanket carefully placed over him.

*** 

It became a routine; Neil going over to Matt’s apartment to nap. Andrew understood that he needed his rest and Dan was usually in her own room with the girls.

Matt had offered Neil his bed on the second visit, saying that he’d be in the main room doing homework, but Neil declined. He knew he’d have a harder time waking up in a bed, and the small noises Matt might make wouldn’t bother him.

For a while that’s how it would go; falling asleep on Matt’s couch and mysteriously waking up with a blanket over him.

Then one day, things… escalated. 

One day, Neil actually _felt_ the moment the blanket was put on him. _Matt must think I’m asleep already._ But he wasn’t, and what’s more, after the blanket was pulled all the way up over his shoulders, Matt pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Matt was an affectionate person, this Neil knew. He was always cuddling with Dan, and he gave the best bear hugs to anyone on the team that was willing. Matt’s hugs were Neil’s favorite.

But Matt had never done _that_ before. It felt less friendly and easy going; more purposeful and tender.

Neil fought hard to keep his expression neutral and not let Matt know he was awake.

***

In the beginning, Neil had gone over to Matt’s around 7:30pm. After that first forehead kiss, he started going over at 7. It was right after dinner, too early for Neil to really want to sleep. But that was the point, wasn’t it. Neil _knew_ he was touch starved, and he wanted to be awake for every forehead kiss Matt would give him.

In fact, he wanted forehead kisses from Matt when Matt knew he was awake too. 

He knew Matt was Bi, the older boy confiding his sexuallity to him over the summer after Neil had explained to the Foxes that he was Demi.

But as far as Neil could tell, this wasn’t a case of attraction or anything like that. It was just Neil desperately wanting to feel Matt’s lips on his skin, or his large hands playing with his hair or stroking his cheek.

Napping on Matt’s couch had become Neil’s favorite part of the day. He just needed to figure out a way to tell Matt he knew about these kisses, but didn’t mind them at all. The opposite in fact; he wanted _more_ kisses and more physical affection from Matt of any kind.

He asked Google what he should do. No results.

He texted Andrew.

**Andrew:** you do realize I’m in the dorm literally right across the hall and we could just talk about this in person right?

**Neil:** I can’t leave now! Matt usually wakes me up himself with gentle shakes/strokes on my thigh

**Andrew:** Jesus Neil, you really are clueless

**Neil:** What? What should I do? How should I tell him?

**Andrew:** Do exactly that. Just be straight forward and _tell him._

**Neil:** Okay thanks Drew :)

**Andrew:** You promise me you're okay with him doing that even though you're not awake to consent to it?

**Neil:** I promise. Only because it’s Matt, if it was a different Fox it would bother me.

**Andrew:** like I said, oblivious.

**Neil:** gtg Matt’s coming out of his room I’m gonna talk to him!

***

“Shit. I… didn’t realize you were awake,” Matt said sheepishly.

“I wasn’t at first, but, one time I was, and… I wanted to tell you because I wanted to tell you that I liked it.”

Matt’s head whipped over to face his. “Really?” he asked.

Neil nodded, “Really. It feels nice.” He smiled. “I wanted to ask if you’d be comfortable doing that more often. Like, kiss me when I’m awake, too.”

“Just forehead kisses?” Matt asked.

Neil couldn’t help the blush that had formed on his cheeks. He knew this conversation would be an awkward one to have, but he didn’t know it would make his heart beat so fast in anticipation.

He would have to google what that meant.


End file.
